127442-morning-coffee-652015-the-guess-what-edition
Content ---- ---- Growing him into a big one would be totally cool!! Having things on your plot that grew, like the Elder tree or having animals wandering around would be awesome! | |} ---- Yeah, free-range pets (or livestock) would be great. I'd even be okay with a roan pen or something similar, so I could grow baby cattle or cubigs or something. Then KILL 'EM FOR COOKING MATS!!! Uh. *ahem* Yes. Letting my Texan show this morning. | |} ---- Zomg! Texas BBQ is the best!! Anyone else not level cooking up? And do you think it's important to do for supplies for raiding?? | |} ---- Woah woah woah. Texas bbq uses beef, which is blasphemy. Real bbq is a whole pig and excessive amounts of smoke and sauce. I don't think cooking is all that useful since you can buy a lot of elder meals from vendors out in the world. | |} ---- I don't think we can be friends any more. :lol: ;) | |} ---- I like it all baby!! I always make my own BBQ sauce mainly because I don't like it over-used but I love dipping my fries in it :P That's good to know about cooking vs buying. | |} ---- I haven't touched cooking at all. I bought the food recipe you can get from CB or NW and I am able to make it. Funny bit is that what I need is the base recipe so I avoid the horrid RNGception that is coordinate crafting. Defile should be pretty easy, just run all of the available dailies. If you can get into a Lightspire run 20+ do it. Same with Grendalus 5+. Don't forget to grab the missions. Should take you 2-3 weeks. Guardians of the Grove is going to be far more painful I'm afraid. There are no solo missions and AFAICT it's rare to run any of the dailies unless they're that day's Tier 3 contract (Scorchwing or Failtree). My only interest in GotG rep is that you can get the Blighthaven Ability Tier point unlock from it. Probably a lot faster to grind out the 10k prestige. If there's other things you need that rep for the first thing to do is to make sure that you've completed all of the one time Blighthaven missions including the 5+ ones. Don't forget to use a reputation flask. Dump all of the rep tokens you get from contract awards into the Blighthaven rep exchange. Finally organize daily groups to run Scorch, Elyona, the Swamp Guardian and Failtree. | |} ---- ---- Awesome! Excellent advice Kitty, thank you! The contract rep tokens will help a lot. That's how I did CB and NW, running dailies and putting the contact rep into them, I also ran any and all contracts I could do through them, like Eldan constructs and 30 interrupt contracts. I'm not sure how much that helped actually but I plan on doing the same thing out in the Defile/Blighthaven (Strain, interrupt and Eldan). | |} ---- The only kind of store bbq sauce I can stand is Sweet Baby Ray's. I'm definitely a Carolina-style bbq guy though. And if I go to a restaurant and they serve "barbecue" with some kind of store bought crap sauce there's a good chance I will never go there again haha. In game I have yet to determine the usefulness of cooking outside of the celery sprout pet, which is of course pretty awesome. | |} ---- ---- For what it's worth it does get easier as you go but yeah, I tend to agree. | |} ---- Well, it ain't so bad if you can window out and get the most common ingredients off some webpage. But it's when you end up wasting so much money and mats, when all of a sudden the recipe you just used three times in a row, suddenly and mysteriously doesn't work ... I got Lola a good ways into Architect that way, but then I hit these lamps that you're supposed to make four or five of ... and try as I might, using every possible variation, I couldn't make more than one after a dozen tries. It was frustrating and infuriating in the extreme - and I don't play video games to be frustrated or angry. It might get better. Hell, it might be better since the last time I tried messing with it 8 months ago ... but I ain't likely to go waste any more time and energy trying to figure something out that's just gonna end up making me upset. | |} ---- ---- I've been thinking about that too because I've just started getting my rep up out there. Oh and I went and snooped in your profile and guess what?? We both have the same birthday!!!! YAY for Leos!!!! | |} ---- ---- But is it also fat free?? | |} ---- I am a Leo, too! No wonder we get along so well LOL. #LeosAreAwesome! | |} ---- ---- ---- That would be fun! Note to Dommies: If you see me in your BG, target me. I really don't know what I am doing, so I am an easy kill. I'll help get your numbers up LOL :P | |} ---- HAHA! Me, you and Tex!! What a team we'll make! :D | |} ---- EDIT TO ADD: I think I foresee the name of our 3's arena team. HAHAHAHAHAH | |} ---- ---- Left to right: Khandi, Tex, Cirinde :wub: Edit: fixed the ? mark, bc it really isn't a question LOL | |} ---- ---- I also started a new Engineer last night! Only got to level 8 before I called it a night but yeah, so far, so good. I named him "Texarcana Kid" ... as an homage to my original Sheriff Tex, who now sits unused and unloved at the bottom of my log-in screen. :lol: | |} ---- I've gone a bit RP with my engineer. Made him older looking so he can be an old war vet that moves from town to town repairing old machinery and the odd bounty. Also gave him the explorer path to show that he is mainly a drifter living out his days exploring nexus. | |} ---- ---- ---- A girl after my own heart :wub: I totally could have written everything you said about BBQ! If you haven't seen this http://www.theorioncooker.com/ I highly recommend getting one. Edit: We don't use the hook things for ribs because they just fall off because they are 'fallin' off the bone' perfect! On Topic: We are just starting to get people attuned and geared for raiding. We are not ever going to be a hardcore raiding guild but there are quite a few of us that would like to see the content :) | |} ---- ---- That is a good one :) The only thing the Orion has over it is the Orion, in its functionality, is a convection oven and consequently faster cooking. On Topic: I had 2 grills and the hooded stove drop for me yesterday :P Maybe Wildstar is telling me to get off my duff and get cooking!! | |} ---- ---- You'd be surprised! Read the labels on your food, and be amazed at how much of it is dusted with starch. I would not be surprised to find out that some of the less expensive coffee on the market is cut with wheat flour. I can't eat my mother-in-law's cooking because she shops at Wal-Mart, and they put it in everydamnthing. It's in the garlic powder as an anticaking agent. It's in all the sauces as a thickener. Hell, you can't even order a steak at a restaurant because they put it in the spice rub. And forget fried food - even the stuff that isn't battered with bread is fried in the same oil, so you're getting gluten in your "nothing but potatoes" French fries even if it's not in the seasoning. Oh, right - back on topic. Breakfast was eggs and ham; WS was mostly trying to find a an NPC that'll give a lv. 48 some work. As far as Carolina barbecue vs. Texas, YES TO BOTH. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm afraid the only donut shop near me is a dunkin. =( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was thinking the same thing about the advertisement crap...But im sure there are people out there that are gluten intolerant that have no clue where gluten comes from. | |} ---- My wife let me sleep in today. When my son finally had enough of that, he woke me up, and when I came through the kitchen to get coffee, she had two donuts waiting for me. She had gone to the store for some reason or another and saw a big sign proclaiming Nat'l Donut Day and of course she didn't want to pass that up, lol. Guild is coming along nicely. Had a full run of Kel Vorath last night and this morning we ran a couple of Protostar Games on some lowbies. I was playing my medic, who I had intended to run as DPS, but no one came on healers, so yet again I am becoming the guild healer - happened in SW:ToR too, lol. So I ghetto-healed using support abilities, but geared/AMP'd for DPS. Had a few deaths and one wipe, but due more to folks learning mechanics than heals - though they were light, if I'm being honest. May just have to make another medic for healing. I'm really loving the class and so far Esper heals hasn't really excited me. My co-leader laughed at me as we had been leveling his Engi tank & my Healsper together and thats how we got a few of our guildies - we met them in dungeons and they were excited to have a pre-made most of the time and now the healer is re-leveling.. Oh well, loving me some Medic and if they want heals, thats what I'm going to do it on, lol. Still have my Esper for Dungeon runs, but ultimately I think I'll be Medic heals and Medic DPS. They just might have to wait a bit. | |} ---- My kind of healing: I still use Runic Healing. Find that it's a great way to top people off or give a nudge if they are low on health. | |} ---- ---- You should totally roll a medic healer. 3 Words. Extricate, Urgency, SSM (or DS) | |} ---- ---- ---- My dommie is a medic healer! 8D | |} ---- You certainly won't care as much if you die! | |} ---- I will figure out the best areas to die lol | |} ---- But but but :( you gonna go wifout me?? Just kidding!! I have dinner with my brother tonight so go and figure everything out and tell me tomorrow :P | |} ---- Perfect!! :D | |} ---- ---- She will be on between uncorking the wine and the bottom of the bottle :ph34r: :P :lol: | |} ---- I don't know, to be honest. I guess whenever the wine sinks in enough for me to not care that I am not even remotely good at it. LOL Or this time ^ :lol: | |} ---- I should queue on dommie side so you guys can have some points too. Look for Daemona, I have no idea what I'm doing, no pvp gear and not even a rune set. Lol Not sure if I'll be on tonight but it'd be fun to see names I recognize killing me. No 50 on exile side. My plans today is to maybe get a vet ship hand in before bf is home and ready to play pso2. Yesterday I got marauder outfit and the kitty hoverboard.i am very happy over that. The fat floating kitty looks a lot more unnerving in game, no thank you. It's hilarious seeing a Mechari head up a kitty's behind while accessing my bank. Lol | |} ----